1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved temperature responsive electrical switch construction and method of making the same as well as to improved parts of such an electrical switch construction and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature responsive electrical switch construction having electrical contact means operated by the stem means of a piston and cylinder type thermal device carried by the construction.
For example, see the following United States Patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. To Payne, No. 3,960,124
It appears that the stem means of the piston and cylinder type thermal device operates only one electrical switch means when a predetermined temperature is sensed by the thermal devices.
It is also known to provide an electrical switch construction having electrical contact means operated by an axially movable plunger means carried by the construction, the contact means comprising a plurality of pairs of cooperating contacts arranged to have each cooperating pair thereof operated serially by the plunger means as the plunger means axially moves between the cooperating pairs of contact means. Each pair of such cooperating contacts comprises a fixed contact and a movable contact with each movable contact being snap acting and with each movable contact having a pivot member pivotally mounted to the construction.
For example, see the following United States Patent:
(2) U.S. Pat. to Jeffrey et al, No. 3,573,409.